A Forbidden Love
by hooper3122
Summary: Haley is homeless, Nathan is rich. They're complete opposites. Haley has a guitar and a beautiful voice, Nathan has the power to tell someone. Will he? Will he be able to win over Haley's emotions by helping her with her music? FIRST FANFIC HERE


He slowly creeps up near the dumpster to hear the girl playing music on her acoustic guitar. She plays so beautifully and sings even better. _She's a world class talent, _he thought to himself, _and it's a shame that no one knows about her._ Every time he hears that voice, his heart skips a beat.

Haley James has no home, no family, no money. All she has is an acoustic guitar and the most beautiful voice in the world. She only plays at night quietly to herself in a back alley where she lives.

Nathan Scott has a huge home, a great family, and plenty of money. Oh, and he's on his way to Duke to play basketball on a scholarship.

He's never talked to her before; she doesn't even know he listens to her play. He wants to tell someone about her, maybe his brother Lucas, or one of his parents Keith or Karen, but no; he can't bring himself to do it. He thinks that if he tells someone and she finds out then he might never see or hear her play again.

So the next time Nathan sneaks out to hear her play, he gathers up the courage to talk to her.

"Hi," he says as she jumps, startled by the knowledge that someone was listening to her, "I'm Nathan."

"I'm Haley, what are you doing here?"

"I was just listening to you play, your voice is beaut..."

"Wait you listen to me play?" she cut him off.

"Well yeah, I was out late one night and heard you playing and now I just can't stay away."

"I think you need to leave, this is my area and I like my privacy, now get out."

"Wai..."

"No, just go."

He left as instructed, but as he was on his way out, she started singing again, and he couldn't leave just yet.

Walking back he said, "You know, you really ought to tell someone that you can sing this well, it could be great for you."

Getting a little angry now she said, "You just won't leave will you?"

"Nope, I told you, I just can't stay away, but seriously though, you should think about telling someone how great of a talent you are."

"No, there's no point, I don't have anyone to tell, so I don't even care, but while your leaving, would you mind doing it quietly so no one wakes up and kicks me out of here."

He did leave this time, but he couldn't sleep that night, all he kept thinking about was that girl with the beautiful voice, _Haley; _even the thought of her gave him chills.

The next morning he was talking to Lucas, and said, "Hey you know that back alley next to the jewelery store across from the river court?"

"Yeah," Lucas said, "Why, you thinking of moving there or something," he said with a smirk.

"No, you jerk," he said with a laugh, "There's this girl that lives down there and every night she just sits around playing music and singing."

"Okay, a lot of people sit around and play music."

"No," Nathan said, "This is different, this girl is amazing, she has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, but she has no family or money or anything."

"So what your saying is that there's some homeless girl that's a great singer and no one knows about her?" said Lucas.

"Yeah, her name's Haley; she won't tell anyone. I don't even think she knows anyone, besides me, unless you count a few words last night knowing someone."

"Well let's go down tonight to listen to her play tonight, I want to see if this Haley is for real."

So they went down to the alley that night to hear her play, and Lucas was thinking the same thing that Nathan was; _she had the greatest voice they've ever heard._

"Dude we gotta tell someone about her she's amazing," Lucas whispered to Nathan.

"I know but who, I told you and I figured we could handle it ourselves."

"Maybe we should talk to her; see what she thinks about everything."

"I don't know man, she didn't wanna talk last night I doubt she will tonight."

"Watch and learn big guy," Lucas said as he was getting ready to go talk to Haley.

"Haley," Lucas said, startling Haley as she once again figured no one was there.

"Oh my, who the hell are you?" she said getting angry that someone else was here this time.

"I'm Lucas, Nathan's brother," pointing to Nathan who was hiding hoping that Haley didn't see him.

"Oh well thanks for telling someone me you ass," Haley said starting to get pissed off now.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold in the feeling that I knew you were great and couldn't tell someone."

"Yeah don't blame Nate, he's just trying to help, as am I. We both think you're great, and we both think that you should do something about it."

"But what? What do I do? I have no one to tell, no one to play for. I have no one who _cares_." she said getting a little emotional now.

"_We_ care," Nathan said before Lucas could get to it.

"Think about it, if we told someone about you, then you could have a great life. You could get out of this dump you call home, and could just be happy." said Lucas.

_Happy,_ she thought. Could she really one day just be _happy_? Just be happy with her music, and her life. And just be happy with _herself._


End file.
